1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera, particularly a camera capable of EE lock photography, i.e., automatically measuring an object brightness and retaining the measurement for setting the camera despite subsequent changes in measurements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, EE lock photography has been used chiefly for back lighted photographs. An operator first approaches the main object under back lighting conditions to measure the brightness of the main object, and sets an EE lock selecting member, such as a button, to memorize the brightness of the main object. The operator then returns to the normal photographic position to compose the picture and then presses a release button to initiate an exposure action. This arrangement is not only complicated but prevents rapid sequence photographs and results in missing opportunities for taking pictures.